


Handerson Fourgy

by kisstheliesofsummerlovers



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine!twin, Klaine!twins, Kurt!twin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheliesofsummerlovers/pseuds/kisstheliesofsummerlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a few erotic scenes for those that love Handerson Fourgy.<br/>Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson/Cameron Hummel/Everett Anderson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handerson Fourgy

There is a loud thud as Blaine is pushed up against the wall by Cameron, his mouth smashing against Blaine’s. Blaine breathlessly receives him and deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into Cameron’s mouth and circling it around his. Cameron moans and paws at Blaine’s neck, leaving light red streaks. Kurt is lying on the bed as Everett straddles him, forcing his tongue down Kurt’s throat. Kurt whines at the roughness of Everett. Blaine is soft and gentle but his twin is rough and dominant. Everett rolls off of Kurt as Cameron leads Blaine over to their full size bed. Blaine leans over to kiss Kurt and rubs his hand over the growing bulge in Kurt’s pants. Cameron straddles Everett and the two make out heatedly as they rip off each other’s shirts. Kurt and Blaine pop the buttons in their jeans and Blaine reaches past Kurt’s briefs to release his hard cock. Kurt tries to reciprocate, but Blaine takes him into his mouth and sucks hard on the head of Kurt’s dick. Kurt moans with pleasure and takes a handful of Blaine’s dark hair. This excites Cameron, who already has his pants and boxers removed as Everett’s hand is moving up and down, fast and hard on Cameron’s dick. The boys separate and help each other get undressed. They lay across the bed in a square and each takes the next boy’s hard-on into their mouth. Cameron has never been with Blaine before, although he isn’t much different from his twin brother. Cameron leans in and takes all of Blaine into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Blaine teases Kurt’s head with his tongue, licking the slit. Kurt takes Everett’s head in his mouth and sucks hard, slowly pulling more in. Everett nibbles at Cameron’s head and uses his teeth to slowly grind down Cameron’s dick. They continue like this for several minutes. “Stop, I’m gonna cum” Kurt says as he pushes Blaine away. “Not yet motherfucker” Everett spouts as he throws Kurt down in front of him. Blaine reaches for the nightstand drawer and retrieves a large bottle of lubricant. He squirts some into Everett’s’ hand and then turns to Cameron. Blaine gets on all fours, his head over Kurt’s and they begin to make out as their twins apply the lube to their tight holes. Cameron fingers Blaine’s ass slowly adding a second and third finger before taking him. Everett keeps up his rough ways and only uses one finger to prepare Kurt and quickly shoves his hard dick into him. Kurt yelps at first, not used to being pounded so hard. Cameron had always fingered Kurt for a while and Blaine was so easy when he was on top. Everett beat into Kurt until he was balls deep in him, pounding his hips against Kurt’s with very thrust. “Oh fuck Ev, don’t stop” Kurt cried out. Blaine leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, muffling the sounds of Kurt’s cries for more. Meanwhile, Cameron had slowly entered Blaine and was thrusting his hips, gaining speed and deepening his penetration. Finally, Everett pulled out and nudged Cameron to do the same. “Come here bro” Ev motioned for Blaine to come closer. Blaine obliged and turned to lie down in front of his brother. Kurt sat up and twisted around so that Cameron could fuck him. “Been a while” Ev whispered as he laid a hard smack on Blaine’s ass, “I’ve missed you.” Blaine winced but rocked his hips forward for another. He loved Kurt, but he secretly missed his brother’s rough sex. Everett smirked and smacked his brother’s ass again even harder. Seeing the longing in Blaine’s eyes, Ev slowly entered him until he was all the way. Cameron had lain on top of Kurt. He wanted to make out a little before having sex. It wasn’t long though, because Kurt was still so turned on that he bit down on Cameron’s neck so hard he drew blood. That got Cameron hot and he jerked Kurt’s legs up around his shoulders and forced his erection into him. “Oh Cam harder” Kurt yelped. He reached down to stroke himself as fast and hard as he could manage. Finally, Kurt came in an explosion of passion and Cam was right behind him with one final thrust. Blaine had pushed Everett down on the bed and was riding him fast and hard. Everett was jerking Blaine in rhythm and it wasn’t long before the heat overtook them and they came together. The boys lay there, in a hot, sticky pile of sweat and cum. “Damn, you guys are gonna be the death of me” Kurt mumbled. The rest nodded and grumbled in agreement. 

Kurt nudged Blaine and whispered in his ear “round two… alone… in the shower?” Blaine nodded and the two jumped up and ran to the bathroom. “Little shits, that was my idea” Cameron scoffed. “Well we can always have a round two of our own baby” Ev said and he tackled Cam back down to the bed. Ev sucks Cam’s bottom lip into his mouth and bites down. Cam moans, loving how rough Everett is with him. Ev lifts his body and jerks both their throbbing cocks with his hand. He then leaves a trail of sloppy wet kisses down Cameron’s neck, torso and groin. He gets up and stands beside the bed. Cameron lay with his head off of it. Ev stuffs his erection into Cam’s mouth and face fucks him, reaching down and stroking him softly. Everett groans as he pushes his cock in deeper. Cameron chokes a little, but that’s the way he likes it.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine have hopped in a steamy shower together. They are pressed up against each other, Kurt’s leg wrapped around Blaine, sucking faces, nibbling on each other’s necks and collar bones. Kurt digs his nails into Blaine’s skin, leaving hot red marks as he drags them up Blaine’s back. Kurt gets down on his knees and teases the head of Blaine’s dick with his tongue. Blaine has to brace himself against the shower wall. “Damn Kurt. Stop teasing me baby.” Kurt looks at his boyfriend and smirks a little before taking all of Blaine into his mouth. Blaine moans and grabs Kurt’s wet hair. He pulls Kurt’s head toward him, nearly choking the boy, but Kurt deep throats him like a champ. “Finger my ass” Blaine begs. Kurt reaches around his boyfriend and does what he is told. When Kurt was finished with the blowjob, he lowered himself a little more and sucked on Blaine’s balls, still fingering him. “Oh my God, Kurt! Yes!”

Ev takes his dick out of Cam’s mouth. “I want you to fuck me this time.” Cam looked puzzled. “Really, you’re always on top?” Ev nods and gets on his knees in his chair, poking his ass out ready for his boyfriend’s erection. “Do me this way baby.” Cam gets more lube on his hands and fingers his lover’s ass hard. Ev can’t be still, it feels too good. “Oh Cam. Slam me daddy.” Cameron slides the head of his cock in slowly and then shoves in the rest all at once. He fucks Everett with all his might, he doesn’t get to often, so he wants to make sure he pleases. He moves faster and faster until Ev is reduced to breathless moans of his name. After a while, he pulls out and tells Everett to sit down and hold his legs up.

Blaine leans over and places one hand on the wall, the other on the door. Kurt penetrates him and starts to move slowly. Unlike Everett, Blaine is 100% versatile. He loves the feeling of having his ass filled with a hard, throbbing cock just as much as he loves slamming his dick in a tight, wet asshole. Kurt throws his leg up on the side of the tub for more leverage and a faster motion. Blaine screams with passion. ”Yea you like that don’t you baby?” Blaine breaths an ”uh-huh” response. “Tell me how much you like it” Kurt demands. “Oh I fucking love it babe.” Kurt moans loudly and pounds into Blaine even harder, his head thrown back, panting. He almost reaches orgasm, but pulls out.

Cameron holds Everett’s legs on his shoulders and enters his tight ass again. “Harder Cam. Fuck me baby.” Cam’s panting and sweating but moves his hips as fast and hard as he can. He wants Ev to have the best orgasm he’s ever had. Cam fucks Ev so hard, the chair topples over. They would’ve laughed, but they were both so turned on that Cam jumped on top of Everett and slammed his cock back in his ass. “Oh damn daddy. Yea fuck that ass.” Ev jerked himself and finally shot his load on Cam’s stomach. Cam pounded harder and harder. “I’m almost there baby” he yelled and pulled out of Ev. He exploded all over Everett. “Damn, you gotta let me do that more often” Cam sighed. “Oh yeah, that was fucking great baby” Ev replied. He leaned over and pecked a kiss on Cameron’s cheek.

“What are you doing?” Blaine asks. “I want you to finish me” Kurt smiles. Blaine smirks and motions Kurt to turn around. Kurt bends down and grabs his dick, jerking himself. Blaine fingers Kurt’s tight ass. He loves fucking Kurt till he nuts. “I’m so hot baby, just fuck me” Kurt begs. “Oh yes” he moaned when Blaine crammed his dick in him. “Harder baby. Oh fuck yes.” Blaine beat Kurt as hard as he could, laying hard smacks on his ass. Kurt groaned breathlessly as he inched closer to orgasm. Blaine lost his footing and fell on Kurt. Kurt braced them both on the shower wall and Blaine kept fucking him. “Oh baby, I’m close” Kurt mumbled. “Me too." Blaine humped Kurt with every bit of strength he had left. “Bbblllaaaiiinnneee” Kurt screamed as he reached his climax. “Oh God baby” Blaine breathed. He was almost too late pulling out before he came. “Oh. I fucking love you Kurt.”


End file.
